Although hearing loss can be a common problem for many adults as a result of natural consequences of the aging process, a condition known as Presbycusis, younger adults may also be impacted with hearing loss as a result of continuous exposure to loud noises. Hearing loss can impair a person's ability to engage with others in conversation and to safely conduct routine activities, such as driving. People with impaired hearing may also be less likely than others to participate in social activities, and may generally experience a lesser quality of life.
Unfortunately, although hearing loss is a serious problem, it often remains undiscovered until after the person has become impaired. Devices and techniques do exist for coping with hearing impairment, such as medical-grade hearing aids, various sound amplification systems, high definition voice services and voice recognition applications. These may provide some level of help after hearing loss has been diagnosed, but there are currently no existing methods for unobtrusive early detection and prevention of gradual hearing loss. At present, most people must rely on an annual or semi-annual audiometry test, typically performed in a medical setting, for early detection of hearing impairment. Such tests can be relatively inconvenient and expensive and may not be performed in a timely manner.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.